


All You Have To Do Is Ask

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon thinks he's too old for Trip. Certain events change his mind. (08/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Distractions and real life kept me away from this one for a while. No edits this time, promise. I just wrote and wrote and wrote so this fic may have gotten away from me a bit. Big thanks to everyone who gave me ideas on 'sexy' foods. You can look all you want for a plot but I doubt you'll find one. If you do, please believe me when I say that it's completely unintentional on my part. I had this idea of Archer avoiding making the moves on Tucker all these years because he's thinking he might be too old for Trip, and I went with that. This is not from Archer's POV, but his is the only inner voice I wrote. Hope that's not too confusing. (Timeline: Events happen before 2.19 "Judgment." ) So until I get my steamy Archer/Tucker decon scene on the show, I'll just keep writing fic where these two have lots of sex.  


* * *

Captain Archer walked into Engineering carrying the PADD with the most recent report on the warp reactor. He had read it earlier and had wanted to discuss a few things with his Chief Engineer before lunch. He hadn't had time to schedule an actual meeting with him but Archer knew that his friend Command Charles Tucker III wouldn't mind a visit from his captain, even on such sort notice. Trip Tucker was an amicable person, easy-going and Archer knew that Trip would be more than happy to have a chance to talk about his beloved engines with his captain.

Archer walked into the main engineering area and he noticed Tucker right away. He was bent over, fixing a conduit from an open panel.

Nice ass, Archer thought, real nice.

Damn it Jon! He internally chastised himself. You're talking about your best friend! You're ogling his ass like he's a piece of meat! What's wrong with you?

Maybe I've been out in space too long, he reasoned.

But of course, Archer knew better. He had been attracted to Trip from the first moment he laid eyes on him. And his feelings for his friend were a lot more than just cordial. He never dared think that he had a chance with the handsome engineer and had put out of his mind any thought of going after him. Sure, there had been stolen glances between them, here and there, a bit of double talk and what seemed like flirting at times, but Jon had never been positive of Trip's interest in him, if there was any interest in him, or if it was of a sexual nature. He chalked it all up to friendship rather than attraction.

And what would Trip want with me, aged relic that I am, Archer thought.

No harm in looking though. And Trip does have a really nice ass. Can't deny that.

I'd like to see that ass naked, thrashing about in my bed, my dick plunging into it.

And the things I could do with that sensual mouth Trip has. Well I think I can make use of those lips in some very pleasant ways.

Damn it, I have to stop this! I'm acting like a horny teenager! This is Trip. I'm his friend. I can't be thinking of having sex with him.

At least not while I'm on duty.

Archer pushed the thought from him mind. He chastised himself yet again for allowing his hormones to do these things to him. He mentally composed himself before he made his presence known.

"Trip," Jon smiled in greeting.

"Hey Cap'n," Trip turned and stood up to greet Archer. "What brings you all they way down here?"

The report seemed unimportant now. All Archer could think about was Tucker's lips and where Archer wanted to have those lips on his anatomy.

"Uh, I wanted to talk with you about this report," Archer stammered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no. Everything is to spec. I just wanted to go over some of the ways you were thinking of to increase engine efficiency."

To Archer's ears this sounded like some lame excuse. What was he doing? Was he looking to find a reason to see Trip? To spend time with his Chief Engineer? Did he even need such an excuse?

Delighted that his Captain was willing to go over his suggestions for upgrades so soon after the report was put in his hands, Tucker lead Archer over to his work station. He then started to launch into some of the details of his ideas. Archer smiled and pretended to listen—Trip was the engineer, not he. He knew Tucker was very skilled and could implement any and all upgrades to the engines without any trouble.

"That's great," Archer said absently, stopping Tucker from continuing on with his extended version of upgrades and refits.

"Why don't we continue this conversation later? Perhaps at dinner this evening?" Archer continued. He was no longer interested in anything warp related. He wasn't even listening to Tucker has he talked. He had other things on his mind that he couldn't push aside; things that he wanted to do to Tucker, have Tucker do to him. He was afraid his body was starting to show what his brain was focusing on.

"Sure thing, Cap'n," Trip replied. He seemed unfazed by the Captain's sudden disinterested.

"Oh and instead of the Captain's mess, how about we have dinner in my quarters? 18:30? Admiral Forrest just sent me some college basketball games and I think you'd enjoy them."

"You got it," Tucker replied with a broad smile.

At that, Jon turned and walked quickly out of engineering. He was acutely aware that his pants seemed a little tighter than normal and he hoped no one had noticed.

What exactly do you think you're doing, Jonathan Archer? He asked himself, are you planning on seducing Trip Tucker at dinner tonight?

He surprised himself with a very honest answer.

Yes. Yes I am.

Jon smiled as he entered the turbo lift heading for the bridge. Now if only he could keep his hormones in check for the rest of the shift he'd be okay. As it was, his dick was already being difficult. And he was having a tough time removing images of a naked Trip from his mind.

It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

It was approaching 18:30, and Jon found himself eagerly awaiting Trip's arrival. The food had already arrived and there were a couple of beers primed and ready. The door chimed. Tucker was a little early, not that Jon minded at all. He opened the door, stepping aside as Trip entered.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Tucker asked as he walked into the cabin. Jon noted that he had a wide grin on his face.

Archer smirked. This is too easy, he thought.

As Trip made himself comfortable on the side of Jon's bed, Archer walked over then sat down next to him, handing him a beer.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving. I didn't eat lunch today, been focused on those diagnostics for the power conduits. And I had to help Malcolm with some energy output relays for the weapons systems." Trip took a drink from the beer and rolled his eyes. "He was all wound up about proper specifications and such. Malcolm can get real—I don't know, pissy—when he thinks things are too lax."

"Malcolm's pretty by-the-book. He's used to being in a more structured environment."

"Yeah, I guess. He still can be a pain in the ass sometimes, though."

Talking about Malcolm was the last thing Jon wanted to do. He was taken aback by how sexy Trip suddenly looked, lips pressed on the beer bottle, taking a long swig off of his beer. The sight of Trip's moist lips at the rim of the bottle brought all kinds of erotic images surfacing in Jon's head. Jon waited until Trip finished his beer and put the bottle down before he spoke again.

"Trip, I've been thinking," Jon said trying not to be too obvious as he stared at Trip's luscious mouth. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, what he was about to suggest they do. If this failed, Jon had a sinking feeling that his friendship with Trip might be damaged. But he felt now was the time to take that risk.

"Oh? About what?" Trip asked.

"A lot of things. For instance, how long have we known each other?"

"Going on, oh, 9 years now. Why do you ask?"

"We have a pretty strong friendship, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. What are you getting at Jon?"

Don't be a coward, Jon said to himself. You wanted him here; you want him in your bed. You've always wanted him. Now is the time to find out just how deep this friendship could be.

Jon looked into Trip's eyes and replied, "I'm getting at this,"

And before Archer lost his nerve he moved in and kissed Tucker fiercely on the lips. As he held that kiss one of his arms found it's way around Trip's waist, pulling him in close. Trip whimpered as Jon's tongue slipped into his mouth, searching, wanting. His yearning was met as Trip began to return the kiss with equal force and desire. Jon reached up and unzipped Tucker's uniform—his hand reaching under Trip's shirt to find the smooth skin on his ribs, the fur covering his stomach and chest. Trip struggled to lower the top part of his uniform off his shoulders and arms without taking his mouth off Archer's. That accomplished, he turned his attentions towards separating the Captain from his own uniform. Tucker was rushing slightly, his hands shaking a bit, as he pulled the zipper down and tugged Archer's uniform as far down as it could go. Finally Trip broke off the kiss and pulled Archer's undershirt off over his head.

"We're both a little overdressed for dinner, don't you think Cap'n?" There was a playful glint in Trip's eyes.

Maybe I'm not the one doing the seducing here, thought Archer.

He stood up taking Trip with him. In one motion, Jon kicked off his boots and lowered his uniform and blues the rest of the way. Stepping out of it, he helped Trip shrug off his own clothing. It tangled by his feet, causing Trip to stumble a bit and almost lose his balance. Jon tugged Trip's t-shirt off effortlessly, as Trip continued to try and extract himself from the tangle of cloth around his ankles. He was almost graceful in this display of awkwardness.

"Here, let me help," Jon lowered himself and moved down Trip's body, stopping only when his face was level with Trip's impressive erection. He moved his hands up to Trip's ass, messaging the firm cheeks, supporting Trip. Holding steadily onto Jon's shoulders, Trip kicked off his boots and uniform just in time to feel Jon's beautiful mouth surround his cock. Trip shuddered at the contact and let out a low moan as Jon worked the length of his cock, feeling it harden even more in his mouth. Paying special attention to the underside and the sensitive head, Jon worked his tongue in swirling motions, eliciting a gasping sound from the Southerner. He dragged his lips all the way up to the head then slid them back down the shaft, applying a firm pressure. He lifted his mouth off the yearning cock, drawing a groan of protest from Trip. Jon moved down to Tucker's balls, licking them with his tongue at first, he then focused on one and encased it in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as he did. By now Trip was moaning loudly, clutching onto Jon's shoulders unsteadily, trying desperately to keep his knees from buckling. The sounds Trip was making, his body language, it was an incredible turn-on for Jon: there was something so incredibly sexy about Trip's unrestrained and naturally passionate reactions. Jon loved it. He switched to the other ball, lapping at it before taking it all in his mouth. When he thought Trip couldn't take anymore Jon got back up, trailing wet kisses upwards on Trip's body. He cupped Trip's face in his hands and began kissing him intensely.

"Never thought I'd get you here. Like this." Jon panted between ravenous kisses. He sucked Tucker's lip, astounded at how delicious Trip tasted.

"What took you so long?"

"Didn't think you were interested. I mean, I'm older, probably too old for you. And I'm nothing special. You could do much better than me," Jon was suddenly self-conscious.

Before Jon could continue, Trip stopped kissing him. Sky blue eyes locked with sea green ones and Trip replied sincerely: "I don't know how you can say that. You're gorgeous. I've been flirting with you and fantasizing about you since the day I meet you. I thought you were completely straight, so I just enjoyed the fact that you and I were friends and left it at that."

"That I was straight?" Jon laughed, "I thought you, well, I mean, you with your penchant for women," Jon began

"One of the benefits of being bisexual is I'm not limited to only 50% of the population," Trip said with a laugh.

Any insecurity Jon had started to feel about this seduction was quickly stripped away by Tucker's easy laugh and beautiful smile. He stared into Trip's eyes.

I could get lost in the depths of those blue eyes, Jon thought. I could drown in them: so blue, like a still lake.

"Well then, Trip, I think we've both waited long enough," Jon eased Trip back down onto the bed, arranging him on his back. Jon straddled Trip's hips and looked down at the sight beneath him: Trip's tanned skin, lean muscles, the thick dark blonde hair on his chest and stomach that turned darker and thicker as it reached the base of his cock. Jon ran his hands along Trip's upper body, enjoying the play of muscles under his touch.

Trip's hands found their way to Jon's hard, swollen dick and he began to play with it; gracefully fingering the length up and down, his touch feathery light. Jon leaned down and he and Trip kissed again, passionately, hotly, their tongues clashing against each other, exploring each other's mouths, rapidly and with intensity.

Trip's hands were strong and firm, one of the effects of being an engineer. Even so, his stroking of Jon's cock was light, teasing, very playful, the pressure only slight, causing Jon's penis to throb more. He wanted more. He was going crazy. The sensation of Tucker's hands on his dick and Tucker's gorgeous lips on his and Tucker's hot tongue caressing his was driving Jon crazy with passion. He separated himself from the kiss and placed a hand on Trip's to stop him from this beautiful torture.

"I have an idea," he said.

"Whatever you want, darling," Trip's voice sounded throaty and deep, his face flushed. Jon imagined that he was in a similar state.

"Just follow my lead," Jon leaned in and whispered. Before he lifted himself off of Trip, he nipped Trip's earlobe then sucked on it, causing Trip to groan and squirm underneath him.

Jon got off of Tucker's hips and moved onto his side, so that he was facing the foot of on the bed. It wasn't difficult for Trip to figure out what Jon was suggesting so he immediately moved onto his side and slid down just enough so that Jon's cock was at mouth level. He felt Jon's hot breath on his own cock, as Archer readied himself to suck Trip off simultaneously. Trip tilted his head at just the right angle to get all of Jon's cock in his mouth; taking his time Trip surrounded the captain's substantial erection in his mouth, drawing out as much teasing sensation as he could with his tongue.

Jon moaned as Tucker's lips rode up and down his shaft. The pace is slow, but Tucker's putting some real pressure on his dick, and Jon's shaking, trying not to buck his hips and fuck Tucker's mouth hard. After several seconds, Jon captures Trip's throbbing erection with wet lips and begins sucking and licking. He can hear Trip moaning around his cock as he does this. It's quite a sexy sound and it's making Archer's cock throb.

They're both face to cock, sucking each other off at the same time. Tongues lapping from scrotum to head, slick hot flesh being consumed by eager mouths. Jon takes one of his hands and wraps it around the base of Trip's cock, steadying it as he applies more continual force to his sucking. Trip has cupped Jon's sac in his hand, squeezing subtly, keeping time to the rhythm his mouth is maintaining on Jon's cock. His pace becomes faster, harder; he's bringing Jon right to the edge of orgasm. He applies more pressure when he feels Jon's hips jerk, hears Jon's muffled moans getting louder.

Trip continues to pick up the pace, his unhurried torment of Jon forgotten as Jon works on his cock, licking eagerly, then sucking Trip's whole length in earnest. Tucker sucks hard up and down Jon's dick, getting it as far down his throat as he can. He can feel Jon's hot saliva bathing his own cock. The wetness and heat driving him to the brink. Trip squeezes Jon's sac harder, and he drags his tongue purposely along the underside of Jon's cock. He can feel Jon's dick pulsing, getting harder, his balls starting to tighten up.

At that point Jon knew couldn't hold out—he was losing his restraint as Trip's mouth worked his throbbing dick. Suddenly he lifted his mouth from Trip's cock: his body becoming rigid as he began to tumble over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard. He groaned deep in his throat as his cum spilled into Tucker's mouth, the warmth of his orgasm washing over him. Trip swallowed it down, keeping a steady pace on Jon's cock until he stopped spewing his load. His seed spent Jon tried to catch his breath then quickly returned his focus to Trip's yearning erection in front to him.

Trip continued to play with Jon's balls. The sensation of cupping Jon's sac was equally as wonderful for him as he imagined it was for Jon. His lips let go of Jon's softening dick and then he pressed his forehead to Jon's stomach and looked down at Jon working to finish him off. He was surprised that he lasted this long: he'd been pretty worked up, already having an idea of what Jon wanted when he asked him to dinner tonight. Trip had seen the captain's semi-erection when Jon had been talking to him in main engineering, although the Captain was hiding it pretty well. And Trip was no fool: he had picked up on the Captain's masked desire of him at that very moment; a thing that Trip had always wished for but never dared think would really happen. Now he watched as his cock disappeared between Jon's sensuous, wet lips. The feeling of suction from Jon's mouth, the heat of Jon's tongue along his shaft, it was becoming too much for the engineer. Trip moaned and let go, thrusting his pelvis towards Jon's mouth as his cock convulsed in orgasm. Sucking all of Trip's cum down, Jon kept up the pressure up until he was sure Trip was finished.

After a minute, Jon lifted his lips off of Trip. He shifted his position on the bed, bringing himself up to so that he and Trip were face to face. "That was pretty sexy," Jon whispered as he pulled Trip in to snuggle. Trip reciprocated, burying his face in the nape of Archer's neck and pressing himself close.

"That was great!" Tucker replied enthusiastically. He tightened his grip on Archer, nestling closer. He kissed Jon's neck. "More?"

Archer laughed and ran his fingers through Trip's blond hair. "I would have thought you'd have worked up an appetite Trip. We still have dinner waiting,"

"I don't want to get up right now," was Trip's reply. He was too comfortable to move, being content to cuddle with Jon. He inhaled Jon's rich scent, a mix of spiciness and sex.

They laid there for a few minutes, each man relishing the feel of the other, as they pressed close, hand softly stroking and bodies embraced tightly. Jon began kissing the top of Trip's head. He put a hand under Tucker's chin and lifted his face up, kissing his forehead, each eyelid and his nose before planting a gentle kiss on Tucker's lips.

I could get used to this, Jon thought. I could definitely get used to this.

He continued to kiss Trip, letting his tongue slip between those moist lips, tasting a mix of beer, cum and Trip's natural flavor. The kisses were pleasant, softly sensual, not frenzied as earlier. Jon found his hand had wandered to Trip's jaw, his fingers tracing along the bone. He was surprised at the flushed heat that began to generate in his groin, spreading slowly over his belly. He could get himself all worked up just by kissing Trip. He deepened the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Trip's head to draw him in closer. And when Trip let out a small moan into his mouth, Jon felt his cock stir.

Jon lifted his lips off Tucker's. "There's plenty of time for that later," he said. He knew Trip was hungry and not just for sex. Jon got up, extracting himself from Trip's embrace, much to Trip's displeasure, and brought over the trays of food.

Jon placed the food on the bed and they sat there, face to face, Jon's leg draped over Trip's, Trip's hand leisurely resting on Jon's thigh. It was as if they had always been lovers, both of them so comfortable, so assured in each other presence; their conversation as easy as it had always been.

"So Jon," Trip finally asked towards the end of the meal, "Did you really have a question about that report or where you just in engineering to look at my ass?"

"How did you know I was looking at your ass?"

"Just a guess," Trip said with a wink. He placed a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Good guess. I think I really was only in engineering to look at your ass. That isn't a problem is it? You don't mind if your captain stares at your ass from time to time do you?" He had a whimsical smile on his face. He knew Tucker liked the attention. And he knew he'd be giving Tucker a lot more of that kind of attention in the future.

"As long as we wind up in bed later, no. You can stare, touch, grab, fondle, whatever you like," Trip replied. "I'm open to just about anything you want to do," Trip finished off the potatoes and turned his attention to the sliced mangos laid out for desert.

"Anything I want?" Jon asked grinning.

"All you have to do is ask, darling," Trip's voice was soft and low.

And with that Trip leaned over and fed Jon a piece of the mango. A bit of juice dripped on his lower lip and Trip moved in further and licked it off very slowly, his tongue leisurely running along Jon's lower lip. Jon was mesmerized by Trip's tongue. He ate the mango, curious as to what Trip was up to. Picking up another slice of mango Trip fed Jon again, following the food with his lips to Jon's. The soft kiss was sweetened by the flavor of the mango. They held that kiss for a moment before Trip leaned back again and reached for another slice. He fed more of the mango to Jon, this time letting his fingers slip into Jon's mouth along with the fruit. Jon licked Tucker's fingers, trying to suck the sweet juice off of them. Taking his fingers out of Jon's mouth, Trip let them trail across Jon's lips before drawing them back. Jon swallowed down the fruit, and waited for Trip to feed him again. Trip reached for another piece of mango and held it to Jon's lips, allowing the juice to drip down Jon's lips onto his chin before gliding the mango slowly into Jon's open mouth. As he placed the section of mango on Jon's tongue he bent forward and licked the liquid off of Jon's chin, then up to his lower lip. Trip nipped Jon's lip, and then ran his tongue along it, teasingly. Jon reached over to try and pull Trip into him, but Trip pushed back gently and reached for another slice of fruit. This time he placed it in his own mouth and drew in close to Jon. He kissed Jon while his tongue pushed the mango slowly between his lips. Trip allowed his tongue to wander in Jon's mouth then slowly let go of the kiss.

This is torture, Jon thought. And it was working him up, getting him really hot. He could feel a slow heat stirring in his groin again, and he wanted to run his tongue all over Tucker's lips. He wanted to capture Tucker's mouth; he wanted to hear Tucker moan again.

Trip moved in with more mango between his teeth, this time Jon captured Tucker's mouth, sucking Trip's tongue as the sweet fruit slid into his mouth. He began to kiss Trip passionately, their tongues sensuously playing along each other. The sweet mango flavor on Trip's lips and in his mouth made Jon press harder into the kiss.

He began to move his hands along Tucker's shoulders and down across his chest. His fingertips gently touched Trip's nipples. He traced the shape of them with his fingers then he lightly pinched them, eliciting a small gasp from the engineer. The leftovers from dinner were all but forgotten, as Jon continued to play with Tucker's nipples while Trip ran his hands through Jon's hair and along his checks, their tongues moving intensely, locked together in a kiss.

Jon then moved to kissing Trip's neck, kissing up and down. He moved his mouth to Tucker's earlobe and began to nip gently at it. He sucked it, moving his teeth across the smooth skin. Trip was moaning quietly, moving his head to expose more of himself to Jon's hungry mouth. Jon had found one of Trip's erogenous zones and the act of working Trip up again into sexual excitement was an amazing turn-on for Jon. He realized that he wanted Trip to fuck him. He wanted to feel Trip inside him. Feel his hard cock thrusting in and out of his asshole, bringing them both into beautiful orgasm. Jon lowered his hands from Trip's nipples, trailing down the hard planes of Trip's stomach to his cock. Trip was hard again, just like Jon was, and Jon grabbed Trip's cock with both hands and began to pump him. Trip cried out softly, his hands dug deep into Jon's hair, fingers pulling slightly.

Jon's mouth let go of Tucker's earlobe and he whispered to Trip, "All I have to do is ask, right?"

Trip's Southern accent was as deep as his low tone, a sound that was extremely erotic to Archer. "Just ask, Jon,"

"I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to slam our dick in my ass and make me come again." Jon whispered. He felt Trip tremble, whether from his sex talk or from the idea of fucking him, he wasn't sure. He liked the reaction, either way.

Jon moved to face Trip, looking straight into those pale blue eyes that he loved so much. He saw a devilish spark in them, and Trip's lovely smile appeared. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. He took Jon's hands off of his cock and they both turned their attention to removing the plates off of the bed and onto the floor. Jon was glad he had asked Hoshi to look after Porthos tonight: he could only image his dog's reaction to the dinner leftovers; not that there was much left, but Porthos would no doubt lick each plate clean.

Once the bed was clear Jon got up and walked into the bathroom. He returned, having retrieved a tube of lubricant, and was treated to a sight of a naked and very aroused Trip, sprawled on his bed, waiting patiently. "Come on lover," Trip motioned to him. "Let's get you ready,"

Sitting down on the bed again, Trip locked Jon's mouth into a fervent kiss, each man yearning more contact with the other. "I love kissing you," Trip whispered around the kiss. "I could do this all day."

"Then you'd never get around to screwing me," Jon said with a laugh.

Trip laughed as he gently nudged Jon down on the bed, spreading Jon's legs and maneuvering himself between them. He pushed Jon's legs up, giving him better access to Jon's ass. As he opened the lube, applying it to his fingers, Trip took a moment to lean down and kiss Jon. Then his lubed fingers reached down to Jon's asshole, teasing at first, before he slowly pushed one finger inside. Trip kept kissing Jon as his finger penetrated deep into Jon's tight channel. Jon sucked on Trip's tongue, his hands eagerly messaging Trip's shoulders in encouragement as Tucker inserted another finger, then a third. Jon moaned when Trip had all four fingers pressed inside him, probing, stretching.

And it was at that moment that the com panel on the side of Jon's bed beeped loudly.

"Bridge to Captain"

Damn it, Jon thought, T'Pol's timing couldn't be worse. The two men separated their lips, but Trip kept his fingers inside Jon, unmoving, his other hand rested on Jon's stomach. The pressure of Tucker's fingers inside Jon was gloriously teasing and he wasn't sure if he should ask Trip to remove them. He would hate to unconsciously moan while talking to the bridge. He exchanged an exasperated look with Trip, and then shifted his position in order to hit the com button. "Archer here,"

"Captain, I thought you might like to be informed that we have picked up some curious readings coming from the vicinity of a nearby star system. It appears that one of the planets within that system is experiencing unusual seismic activity. It's a class M planet, although it appears to be uninhabited. I found unusually high traces of certain rare mineral compounds and elements. I suggest that we should, "

Jon cut her off, "T'Pol, can't this wait? I'm, um, in the middle of dinner," He voice didn't betray his current situation: he didn't sound like a man who was about to take his lover's cock up his ass.

"My apologies, Captain. I just thought that perhaps we should investigate. The system is within close proximity. If we alter course, we could reach it within 8 hours at warp 2."

"Fine, Subcommander. Plot a course." As Jon spoke Trip began to move his fingers out of Jon's ass, causing Jon bite his lip. He wasn't about to let out a sound. He was getting impatient. And obviously so was Trip.

"Go to warp 2." Just as Jon concluded his sentence he looked over at Trip, who was poised at his ass, his lubed cock directly in front of his opening. The head of Trip's cock brush Jon's opening and for the second time, Jon bit his lip before hurriedly concluding to T'Pol, "Archer out." He closed the com channel just in time: Trip drove his cock deep into Archer's ass, stopping only halfway to allow Jon to get used to the feeling. Jon let out a guttural growl at the penetration, it being both invasive and wonderful at the same time.

"Couldn't wait any longer, could you, baby?" He panted as Trip pushed the rest of the way in. Jon groaned even louder. He was sure that he could be heard the next cabin over.

"Sorry, Jon. You just looked so damn hot, I couldn't help myself," Trip nearly pulled all the way out of Jon then slammed back in.

"Oh damn Jon, you're so tight. This is incredible," His breathing audible, Trip had placed his hands on Jon's hipbones to steady them both as he moved in and out of Jon.

Jon was lost in the sensation of Trip: the wonderful pressure of Trip's cock inside him, his scent, the feel of his body against Jon's, the touch of his hands as they locked onto his hips pulling him into Trip's thrusts.

Then Trip began to thrust faster, harder and deeper into Jon. Both men were panting and moaning; this sex was frantic, hot. Each one of them had wanted this for so long, their anticipation making their sex more frenzied than before.

Jon watched Trip's face, his expression a mix of concentration and erotic pleasure, as he drove his cock in and out of him. Trip's eyes then locked on Jon's: his pupils wide, dilated, making his normally pale eyes seem dark. Jon reached down and began to pump his own cock, trying to keep up with the pace and rhythm that Trip was applying in his ass with his plunging cock. He kept his eyes locked on Trip's, this simple act seeming incredibly sexy to Jon. It was as if Trip could see into his soul, see the venerability there and touch a part of him that no one else had. He felt so incredibly connected to Trip at this moment, so deep where his feelings for this man. This man who was his friend and now his lover; who knew him so well and who loved and trusted him without question. And Jon knew that he too loved Trip, loved him more than he had ever thought he could love anyone.

"My God Jon, you're so beautiful. I love seeing you touch yourself like that. You're so hot."

Simply the sound of Trip's honeyed voice was pushing Jon to orgasm. He focused on Trip's eyes, his hand moving faster over his own cock. He applied more pressure as he gazed into Trip's eyes, almost drowning in those pools of blue. And then Jon let himself fall over the edge. He cried out Trip's name as his orgasm ran through him and he shot his cum between them. He couldn't open his eyes right away, but he didn't have to: the sounds Trip was making and his erratic thrusts indicated that he too was about to lose control, and Jon tighten the muscles in his asshole just enough to ensure that Trip would.

One last thrust and Trip cried out, his hands clutching Jon's hips tight as he jetted his seed into Archer. Spent, he collapsed onto Jon, the both of them panting hard, trying to catch their breath. Jon threw his arms around Trip, holding him fast, savoring the closeness, the intimacy.

"My God, Trip," was all Jon could manage to say. He was so contented, so blissfully gratified; he never wanted to leave this bed. He never wanted to let go of Trip.

After a moment Trip asked, "Did you call me 'baby'?"

"Yeah I did."

"I thought so."

"You don't like me calling you that?"

"As long as you don't slip and call me 'baby' on the bridge, that's fine." Trip sighed into Jon's neck as he spoke.

"No, on the bridge I think I'll call you 'snuggles'."

"Then I'd have to strangle you."

"I think strangling a senior officer would result in a Court Martial."

"For calling me 'snuggles'? It would be worth it."

Jon laughed and idly ran his hands down Trip's muscular back. "Stay here tonight?" He asked. "The bed's big enough for two, one of the perks of being captain."

"I wish I could, but I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. And if I stay here I know I'm not going to get much sleep." Trip's fingers traced along Jon's chest lazily.

Is that it then? Are we going to be lovers or go back to being friends? Is this the start of a romantic relationship; it's just a sexual encounter? Is that really all this is to Trip? Is he just looking to get laid? And if that's all I can get out of him, would that be so bad? All these questions ran through Jon's mind.

But Trip was here cuddling with Jon, and he was in no hurry to get off of him. Archer wondered, and not for the first time, if he was being insecure. Was his self-doubt making him read the situation wrong? And again the age difference nagged at the back of his head.

I'm at least 10 years older than he is. He could have anyone on this ship. He could have Malcolm, even Travis if he wanted to. Why would he want me? Maybe I should talk with Trip about this, Jon thought. He continued to stroke Trip's back, enjoying the contact of flesh against flesh.

But before he could bring himself to talk to Trip about the change in their friendship, Tucker rolled off of him and sat up. "We should clean up," he said to Jon. Then he headed into the bathroom. Sighing, Jon just followed. He allowed his self-doubt to take over and resided to talk to Trip about it later. Why ruin a great night? Thought Archer.

Tucker left at around 21:00. Jon slept alone that night, his bed never felt so empty.

* * *

By the time Archer reached the bridge that morning they had arrived at the star system that had caught T'Pol's interest last night. Four planets revolved around binary stars: one yellow like Earth's the other a brown giant. The second planet out from the giant, T'Pol pointed out, was the one with the atypical seismic readings. Archer looked over at his Science Officer, her head bent over a small monitor, "Report, T'Pol,"

"Most of the planet is experiencing massive earthquakes. When measured on the Earth's Richer Scale, they range 9.2 to 11.5."

"That's some pretty nasty tremors," Travis commented from the pilot station.

"More than just tremors, Ensign. This type of activity is strong enough to quite possibly collapse whole continents." T'Pol replied humorlessly.

"Do any of the other planets have this kind of seismic activity?" Arched asked.

"No, Captain, only this one. The activity appears to be bringing rare elements up from the bottom layers of the planet to the upper strata. I'm getting high concentrations of deuterium and delithium, among others."

Archer inattentively listened to more of T'Pol's analysis as he perched on his chair staring into the view screen. The planet below them was awash with color: some areas deep emerald green, were it was obvious water of some kind resided. Other areas had a bright, brilliant red-orange, like flames. Archer imagined that those colors where the molten rock churning up to the surface of the planet. It was almost mesmerizing to watch the shifting colors dancing along the planet.

Archer lost himself in the beauty of this planetary display. His mind wandered to Trip and how he hadn't seen his engineer this morning. Not that he had made arrangements to see Trip for breakfast, but he had hoped that he might run into him. He longed to see him, longed to kiss those lips of his. Jon hoped he could get Trip back into his quarters for dinner again.

Dinner and sex you mean, Jon smiled to himself.

Just then a beeping sound from one of the aft sensors brought Jon out of his daydream.

"Sir," said Malcolm from his station, "It appears we have company."

"It is a Klingon ship," T'Pol added.

"Battle cruiser?" Jon knew that Enterprise wasn't a match for a heavily armed Klingon battle cruiser. Whatever their business here, it might be best to keep as low a profile as possible.

"No, it appears to be a transport of some kind," T'Pol as leaning over her monitor as she spoke.

"Well that's good," Jon said aloud.

"Klingon transports are fully equipped with weaponry. They are heavily fortified with both weapons and shielding and could pose a threat to Enterprise." Her voice was dispassionate as she relayed this to Archer.

"This isn't a Klingon system is it?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"No according to the Vulcan database it isn't. However that doesn't mean that the Klingons haven't recently claimed it."

"That's comforting. Hoshi, open a channel to that ship. Let's find out what they want."

Hoshi's hands ran expertly over the panel at her station, "Channel open sir,"

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise,"

An angry Klingon face appeared on the view screen. Archer wondered, and not for the first time, if Klingons looked furious all the time or if this was just some facial expression they reserved for aliens that they wanted to intimate.

"You're trespassing in Klingon territory. Leave at once."

"And your name would be?" Archer began

"You will leave immediately or we will open fire," the Klingon shot back.

"I'm sorry we weren't aware that this system was claimed by the Klingons. We were just here to observe the planet below,"

"Observe? You aren't here to observe anything. Only a fool would say such a thing. You are here to steal the valuable minerals being exposed on this planet's surface. You want them for yourselves. Leave now or we will open fire," The Klingons closed the channel.

"Captain," T'Pol's voice was soft, "The Klingons have charges weapons."

"Malcolm polarized the hull plating and bring the weapons online, just in case."

"I suggest we leave Captain," T'Pol said.

You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place, Archer wanted to shot back at her. But he knew it wasn't her he was mad at. He didn't like being dictated to by a hostile species. He hated that the Klingons were so unreasonable and volatile. He didn't like turning around with his tail between his legs, but then, he wasn't about to risk confrontation with the Klingons if he could avoid it.

"Turn the ship around Travis," he said.

"Aye sir,"

As Enterprise reversed its course, another ship came out of warp on their port side.

"Another transport?" Archer asked his science officer.

"No sir. This one is indeed a battle cruiser,"

Damn it, thought Archer.

"Maintain course Travis. Let's just get out of their hair and get on our way," Just as Jon said this, the Klingon cruiser opened fire.

"Those aren't warning shots sir," Malcolm called out. "Should we return fire?"

"We're outgunned Lieutenant," T'Pol reminded him.

"Are you suggesting we just let them shot at us?" Malcolm sounded astonished at her implication.

But before T'Pol could answer another shot slammed into Enterprise.

"Travis, warp two. Get us out of here." Archer nearly shouted. Another blast and sparks flew on the bridge.

"Captain, hull plating is down 40 percent," Malcolm's voice was calm. Jon imagined that years of training had gotten Malcolm's nerves under tight control. But if he was anything like Jon than the outer calm was only a faade.

As Enterprise picked up speed the cruiser pursued. T'Pol reported the progress as Enterprise tried to avoid heavy damage. But it was a direct hit to the shuttle bay area that caused Archer to pause. "Return fire," he said. He hoped he sounded unflustered; engaging a Klingon battle cruiser could be suicide, he knew this. Malcolm began to fire on the pursuing ship, but he reported no substantial damage.

Another salvo and Reed reported that the hull plating was down to only 23 percent. More direct hits to Enterprise could destroy the ship and her crew. Archer was torn between whether to keep running or turn and fight. Fighting would mean certain death, but he wasn't sure if running would make any bit of difference. This wasn't the kind of scenario that Jon had thought about when he was first picked for this mission. Jon was mulling over this decision when suddenly T'Pol reported that the battle cruiser had broken off it's pursuit.

"Why? They had us on the ropes. Why break off the attack?" He asked her.

"Perhaps they merely wanted us out of their system. Or perhaps they weren't interested in pursuing a ship that was not offering enough resistance. We may have just been uninteresting to them."

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it? Hoshi, I want damage reports from all stations." Archer then turned to the com panel on the arm of his chair. "Bridge to Engineering," For the first time he allowed himself to think of Trip. And when he got no response from Engineering, his heart sank. He tried again, "Engineering, respond," Again nothing. He resisted the urge to run down there himself and search for Tucker. He knew Trip was there. He also knew that if anyone in Engineering could respond they would have. Archer turned to his Armory Officer.

"Malcolm, take a team and go down to Engineering. Alter Phlox: we may have casualties,"

"Captain I have reports coming from all decks. Minor casualties so far, no deaths," Hoshi reported.

"Anything from Engineering?" he asked her.

"Not so far sir. But the coms may be down." Always optimistic, Jon thought. But even Hoshi was worried.

Well I'm not going to just sit here, Archer said to himself. I don't care how it may look.

"Keep me informed. T'Pol you have the bridge." Archer strode to the turbo lift. As soon as the doors closed he shut his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

He'll be okay, Archer thought. Trip will be fine. And for the first time Jon really focused on his feelings for Trip.

I'm in love with him.

The revelation astounded him. Sure he knew he loved Trip, Trip was his best friend, he trusted Trip with his life, and they had just had great sex that he knew both of them honestly enjoyed, but he never truly understood that he was in love with Trip. Nor did he realize until now that he had been in love with Trip for quite some time. The seduction last night was less an act of sexual release than it was an act of devotion and great affection.

Jon started pacing in the turbo lift waiting for it to stop. When the doors opened up, he practically sprinted out. He nearly ran into Malcolm and his team.

"Captain," If Malcolm was surprised to see him there he didn't let on. "The outer doors of Engineering are sealed."

Both of them knew what that meant. The doors were automatic: in case of something like a radiation leak the doors would be sealed in order to prevent contaminating the rest of the ship. Something major had happened or was happening in engineering. Jon knew at least one of the Klingon's cannon blasts hit near the engineering section but he wasn't sure how bad the damage was. If it was a major radiation leak, chances were good that no one in Engineering had survived.

"What do your scans say Malcolm?"

"I've got what appears to be an uncontrolled heat source, sir. No indication of radiation."

"Life signs?"

"Yes,"

Jon noticeably sighed with relief. "Can we get in there?"

"We can try to laser our way through the doors but without knowing why they were sealed, we may be causing an even larger problem,"

Malcolm was right. They didn't know what was going on behind those doors and even though there were people alive in there, whatever the problem was it could have devastating results if not properly contained.

"Coms are down, and I can't raise anyone on communicator," Malcolm continued.

"So we sit and wait? That's unacceptable Malcolm. Keep trying to raise someone in there and scan the area thoroughly," The beep of his communicator caused Jon to almost jump. He hoped against hope that it was Trip. "Archer here,"

Hoshi's voice came through, "Captain, I have reestablished some communication in engineering. It's a little spotty but it should work,"

Good girl, Jon thought. "Thanks Hoshi," He was, not for the first time, very glad she was on board.

Jon hit the panel by the door. "Archer to Engineering. Report."

It took a few moments but a voice came through, very static and faint: "Hess here sir. We've got a little situation," she said.

"So I gather. What's going on Lieutenant?"

"We have a plasma fire raging in here. We have casualties. There are," she paused and called over to someone else before continuing, "seven wounded. One seriously. We're attempting to control the fire before it causes any explosions."

"We've got a medical team on the way Lieutenant. Where's Commander Tucker?" Jon didn't want to think that maybe Trip was one of the wounded. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for an answer.

"He's trying to contain the fire sir,"

Thank God, Jon thought. He almost said it out loud. "What do you need in there? What can we do to help?" Jon hated feeling powerless just standing outside, useless.

"One moment sir," and Hess again spoke with another person just outside of com range. Then the voice that Jon had been waiting to hear shouted from a distance, "We could use some more portable CO2 tanks and we need to drop out of warp, so we can shut down the engines,"

"I heard the Commander," Jon said as Hess began to relay the message. "Consider it done."

Jon motioned to Malcolm who promptly took off to get the CO2 tanks. Jon called the bridge and had Travis take them out of warp. Then he waited. Waited until Malcolm returned with the tanks. Waited until he could open the doors. Waited until he could walk into Engineering and survey the damage. Waited until he could look upon Trip again. It seemed like he waited a hundred years.

By the time Malcolm returned Phlox was also waiting outside Engineering. "Are you sure it's safe to open these?" Phlox motioned to the thick steal walls.

"We don't have a choice doctor," Archer replied as Reed's team began to unseal the doors.

A hundred years stretched into a thousand as Jon practically paced behind Reed and his team as they worked to open the doors. When they finally broke through, thick acrid smoke poured out, causing each of them to gag and cough. Reed's team rushed in with the CO2 tanks, Phlox and his team headed in after them. When Jon stepped through the door he saw just how much damage had occurred here: smoke clogged the air and most of the people still standing in Engineering were choking and wheezing. One whole side of the warp engine was black from charring. Archer passed Phlox as he bent over some wounded crewmen, "How are they?" he asked.

"We'll know better once I get them all out of here, Captain." His normally cheerful demeanor was replaced by a more solemn one as he ran a scanner over a prone Ensign.

Jon nodded and turned to look for Trip. He spotted him, along Reed and several other crewmen, battling flames through the thick smoke. Jon grabbed a CO2 tank and ran over. The fire had engulfed a whole wall and was threatening to ignite the warp engine as well. The heat of it burned the air and Jon could feel his skin scald as he got close to it. Plasma burns hot, very hot, and he imagined that he was getting a sunburn just standing 10 feet from the flames.

They fought the fire for almost an hour: Trip and his team (those who weren't injured), Reed and members of his Security team and Jon. They were able to stop it from getting too close to the engines. And once it was out, it was obvious to all who stood there that it was a rather close call. They were all coughing, all of them having received some respiratory damage from the smoke, but the engineering people were the worst off, having spent more time battling the blaze. Jon ordered all of them to Sickbay. As they walked to the turbolifts, Jon tugged at Trip's arm slightly pulling him away from the rest of the group.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

Trip was a mess: soot covered his face and darken his hair to almost black. His uniform ripped in some places, burnt in others. It was obvious he was suffering from minor burns as well as smoke inhalation.

"Been better," Trip's voice was raspy. He looked deep in Jon's eyes. "Thanks for helping out in there. For a minute or two, I thought we were goners."

Archer wanted to hug him, but he knew how inappropriate that would be. He instead ushered Trip onto the lift, keeping a protective hand on his arm and walked with him into Sickbay.

* * *

They sat in Jon's quarters, Trip having just been released from Sickbay and relieved of duty for a day or two. He was singed here and there, and having suffered some smoke inhalation his voice sounded a little scratchy, but Trip was doing fine thanks to Phlox's good care. After cleaning up all that soot, both of them were back to feeling normal. Those crewmen injured in Engineering were going to be fine and repairs in that section were already underway. It was now Jon's duty to make sure that Trip wouldn't sneak down there against Phlox's orders and start working on repairs himself.

"I feel fine," Trip protested. He'd been protesting since Jon had gone over to his quarters and brought him back to the Captain's quarters.

"Doesn't matter. Doctor's orders."

Jon moved behind Trip who was sitting on Jon's bed, his hair still wet from the shower he took earlier in his quarters. Jon began to message Trip's shoulders, working out the knots of tension in them. Trip made a soft appreciative noise and moved his body closer to Jon's.

"You trying to seduce me again?" He said playfully.

"No. I just want you to be comfortable. To relax and just let me take care of you for a while."

Trip turned to face Jon. "That sounded serious."

"Yes Trip, I am serious. I have no intention of simply using you for sex. I'd prefer a relationship with you, but if you don't want that, then that's fine. We're still friends and I won't fault you for not wanting to get involved beyond that."

Trip looked taken aback. "What are you talking about? Did you think that I was just here the other night to get some ass then we both go our own way? Hey I'm not asking for a marriage proposal or anything, but I was under the impression that we were sort of an item now."

It was Jon's turn to be taken aback.

"You really thought that I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you Jon?"

"Well, I," I'm insecure, was what Jon was thinking. But as he looked at Trip's open expression he couldn't help but think of what a fool he was being. There was genuine affection on Trip's face, in his eyes.

"I didn't know what to expect," he finally said.

Trip leaned into Jon and kissed him softly. "I can tell you what to expect," he said an amused tone in his voice.

"You can expect to make love to me on a regular basis. You can expect to have me staying the night, when I don't have to rush off in the morning. You can expect me to be at your side all the time. You can expect me to love you no matter how stubborn or irritable you get. You can expect that I'll try and steal a kiss in public now and again."

"Is there more that I can expect?" Jon closed his eyes as he planted a soft sensuous kiss on Tucker's lips.

"The list is endless," Trip replied.

Their kiss deepened as Trip open his lips to allow Jon's tongue to slide in. Jon was again taken by just how delicious Trip tasted. Jon sucked on Tucker's lower lip before returning his tongue in Tucker's mouth.

"I'm supposed to be helping you relax not work you up," Jon said when he pulled away from Trip's mouth.

"I was relaxing," a devilish look crossed Trip's face.

"In that case," Jon tugged Trip's t-shirt off over his head. He then took his own shirt off before returning to the kiss. Jon could feel himself get worked up as the kiss became more passionate. Trip's hands found their way to Jon's nipples and he began to circle his thumb around the areola. Jon's hands found their way to the front of Trip's pants, and he began to rub the outline of Trip's growing erection. Trip wriggled and moaned, his fingers moving faster over Jon's hard nipples.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before Jon stood up and removed his sweatpants, exposing his rock-hard erection. Trip immediately leaned forward to take Jon's cock in his mouth. He enclosed all of Jon's erection into his mouth then pulled back, sliding his lips back and forth. Jon let out a deep low moan and placed his hands on Trip's head. He ran his fingers through Trip's hair as Trip continued to suck him off. But Jon wasn't about to let Trip do all the work. No, it was his duty to make sure that Trip was rested and relaxed after all that had happened in Engineering. And Jon had other plans for Trip tonight.

Wordlessly, Jon pulled himself away from Trip's wonderful mouth. He leaned down and began to undo Trip's pants. Trip changed position, leaning back just enough to allow Jon to strip him. Once Trip's trousers where on the floor, Jon sat back down on the bed and resumed his passionate kissing with his Chief Engineer. His hands had wondered down to Trip's throbbing cock, pumping him, just as Trip's hands had found there way to Jon's own dick. Trip moved his hands in time with the rhythm Jon was setting as he pumped Trip's cock. They both kept this up for a few moments each one of them moaning and gasping into each other's mouths as they worked each other off with their hands. Then Jon removed Trip's hand as well as his own. He lifted his lips off of Tucker's and gazed into Trip's eyes. Neither one of them spoke; they didn't have to. Each one of them understanding what they wanted to do to each other, what they needed to do.

Archer then repositioned Trip down on the bed, moving himself along with Tucker so that Jon was on top of him, a reverse of their previous nights sexual position. Being that Jon was heavier than Trip by a few kilos, he shifted his body so that he wouldn't crush Trip under his weight. Their erections brushed against each other causing sensual friction. Trip bucked his hips up, causing his dick to brush up against Jon's with more force. He reached down and grabbed both his and Jon's cock, plying them together as he moved his hips, his cock sliding along Jon's with sensual friction. Moaning, Jon lowered his head to Trip's neck and began to kiss and suck the soft flesh there. He sucked, licked and swirled his tongue along Trip's neck; he moved up to Trip's earlobe and nipped. He was rewarded for his efforts with a soft moaning coming from Trip.

Jon shifted position again, this time moving so that he could reach the lube, which he had stored next to the bed after their last encounter. He sat up between Trip's legs, involuntarily removing his dick from Trip's hand/cock embrace. He then reached up and grabbed a pillow from behind Trip's head.

"Lift," he said as he patted Trip's hipbone. Trip lifted his pelvis up and Jon slipped the pillow under his ass.

Both of them were panting hungrily. Jon kept a steady gaze on Trip's face: he was captivated by Trip's open and boyishly handsome face, those eyes so filled with excitement and desire. Desire for him, Jon reminded himself.

"I'm so damn lucky," Jon said to him.

"That makes two of us," relied Trip. Then he moved his legs up, wrapping them around Jon's waist. It gave Jon better access to Trip's ass, and Jon wasted no time in capitalizing on that. His lubed fingers found Trip's opening and he playfully circled it before slipping one finger slowly inside. Trip was tight, his muscles clenching against Jon's finger. Trip groaned and shifted, trying to get Jon's finger in deeper.

"Patience, Trip. Just relax. We have all night," As he spoke he could feel Trip loosening up more, allowing Jon's finger to probe deeper. After Jon got one finger as deep as it could go he inserted another finger and slowly stretched out the muscles of Trip's channel. He inserted a third finger before Trip's impatience won out.

"You're torturing me here, Jon." Trip was gasping and squirming under Jon's touch. "Just get your dick inside me. Now."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. Of all Trip's personal qualities, his impulsiveness was legendary. Trip had never been known to be the most patient of people. But that was one of the things Jon loved about the man: he could be so completely spontaneous.

"Whatever you say baby," Removing his fingers, Jon lubed his cock and situated himself so that the head of his cock was suspended over the entrance of Trip's opening. He slowly pushed the head inside and he bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out loud at the pleasurable sensation. Trip cried out softly, moving his hands up to Jon's shoulders, he dug his fingers into Jon's flesh. This encouraged Jon to push in deeper and he did: very slowly. He wanted to draw out as much tortuous pleasure as possible—he wanted this to last. Trip was tight and hot and Jon wasn't sure he'd be able to last as long as he'd like to. But he was going to make sure that Trip had the ride of his life.

Jon began to build a slow, steady rhythm, his cock plunging in and out of Trip. Trip was urging Jon to push harder by driving his hips into Jon's thrusts, compelling Jon to go deeper inside him. Then Jon reached down and grabbed Trip's throbbing cock. He pumped it hard and fast: faster than the pace he was keeping pounding Trip's ass. He sifted his lower body, trying to find Trip's prostate. He knew he was successful when he heard Tucker exclaim, "Oh God! Right there, that's it. Oh Jesus, Jon!"

Having found the right spot, Jon began to pound harder, putting more force into his thrusts. He clenched his hand tighter around Trip's cock and pumped it harder and faster. By this time Trip was moaning incessantly, his eyes now closed tightly, his fingers digging deeper into Jon's shoulders. He was on the verge of orgasm and Jon wanted to make sure he came hard. He picked up the pace a bit, driving his cock harder inside, slamming into Trip's prostate. Jon was fascinated by how even more handsome Trip looked as he was teetering on the verge of ecstasy. And it was driving Jon to the verge as well: he couldn't believe just how much his body was responding to Trip's, how deeply passionate this all was for him. He was trying to hold back: he wanted to make Trip come, but he was losing himself in this hot sex. Hot sex with his best friend, now his lover. A man whom he was in love with, who wanted him, who desired him.

Jon thrust hard into Trip again, his own groaning sounding low and deep in his own ears. He pumped Trip one, two more times before Trip suddenly cried out loudly, hot cum jetting out of his cock as Trip's body trembled in orgasm underneath Jon. Trip's whole body tighten as his orgasm hit him hard. Jon couldn't hold off any longer, his own passion rising to the surface, and he came, moaning a shuddering cry as he did.

Jon allowed himself to fall onto Trip, both of them panting hard, spent.

"Jesus baby. You're fucking amazing," Jon nuzzled Trip.

Trip laughed low in his throat. "You know just how to relax me, Jon. That was unbelievable."

They lay entangled with each other, caressing and snuggling each other close. Archer realized he was putting too much weight on top of Trip, even though Trip never objected, so he dropped to his side, still cuddling close to Trip.

"You're off duty tomorrow," Jon said as he leisurely ran his hand across Trip's chest.

"Yup. You want me to stay here?"

"Do you want to?"

"Absolutely. I expect to get the rest of that message you started earlier. After all, I've had a rough day." Trip looked into Jon's eyes, a playful smile across his lips.

"You certainly have. Although you should be resting."

"I'll rest plenty. Right now I want to kiss you," And with that Trip leaned in and softly kissed Jon. It was a sweet, loving kiss. Jon continued to run his hand along Trip's torso as they kissed. Trip then lowered his head onto the pillows and pressed closer into Jon. Laying there together, the both of them savoring the feeling of each other, they cuddled and caressed, hands moving slowly along skin. Jon didn't know how long they had been like that but he decided that he more than liked this feeling. He loved the idea of having his lover so close. It wasn't long before Jon noticed Trip's breathing becoming shallower, the pattern of it getting slower and deeper.

It's about time he fell asleep, Jon though, amused.

Jon got up from the bed, entered the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He then returned with a towel to clean off his lover as he slept. Afterwards he lowered himself back into bed and watched Trip. He was sleeping so peacefully, so serenely. Jon traced his finger along Trip's collarbone then kissed his lips very lightly, trying to be gentle enough as to not wake Trip up. He watched Trip for quite some time, all the events of the last few days flooding his mind. He was so thankful that Trip hadn't been seriously injured today. He was also so happy that he now knew for certain that Trip was his and his alone. He had been foolish to think for all these years that Trip wouldn't want him when all he had to do was ask. Jon smiled at himself.

We have a lot of time to catch up with, he thought.

With that, Jon nestled in close to his sleeping lover and closed his eyes.


End file.
